Touchscreen devices allow users to navigate their computer devices with a touch of a finger or stylus on the touchscreen. The device reads input made by the contact of the finger or stylus and the screen. These devices have evolved to read strokes made by the finger or stylus on the screen and render these strokes graphically on the screen. Drawing tablets are computer input devices that allow users to hand-draw images and graphics on the tablet similar to how one would draw with a pencil or brush on paper or canvas. Typically, a user draws with a stylus or finger on the drawing tablet. The tablet is like a digital canvas where the motion of the stylus is reproduced, or rendered, digitally on a computer display. In addition, some drawing applications incorporate pressure input from a stylus or touchscreen into the stroke by applying an effect to the stroke rendered on the display based upon the pressure. Artists commonly use touchscreen devices or drawing tablets in conjunction with a pressure sensitive drawing application for artistic renderings. As such, applying an effect and providing control over the effect in an intuitive manner from an artist's perspective is important.
Under the current state of the art, pressure sensitive drawing applications may enable a user to select a maximum effect and a minimum effect to be applied in response to maximum and minimum pressure, respectively. The user, however, has no control over the effect of anything between the maximum and minimum effect, other than the selection of the maximum and minimum effect. This is not intuitive from an artist's perspective.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.